Celestial
by kbeto
Summary: "Celestial [sɪˈlɛstɪəl] adjective. Of or from the sky or outside this world." Sequel to "Devil". Life goes on for those left behind, but what to be said about the matter, when you're not really ready to move on? Flones, rated T because I don't know how ratings work and am too fond of jokes I certainly wouldn't tell in front of my parents. Table #5, entry #3.


_Disclaimer: Pop culture references and everything else don't belong to me, as you may already know. My feelings, however, are all mine._

_A/N: I'm trying to break free from my block, and seeing as I wasn't too satisfied with 'Lost', I thought it would be a good chance to work on something I have some background on. Be aware that my knowledge about universities and education in the UK is very thin, and some things may be a bit off the mark. *groans* I also apologise beforehand for the long ass note. :P_

_I'd like to dedicate this one to my good friends ____**deeplyinloves**__ and __**lozzigurl**__. You two are huge bad influences on me, but I guess most of the Flones I write wouldn't be here if weren't for you girls! ;) BWAhahaha!_

_**Anonymous**__ Don't worry, that's why I have anonymous reviews enabled; I used to be really shy, too! :) OMG thank you! It makes me happy to know that something I wrote made somebody's day a bit better. *hugs you* As for the prompt tables, I like using the ones you can find them on prompts communities around the web! I'm following them in order (except for this one, which belongs to table number 5. You can check all of their covers out on my profile) and I never thought about letting people choose a number, because feedback is sorta scarce and I would probably end up talking to myself. Yes, there will be Pudd SAs, but I'm not sure if I can pull a shy!Dougie effectively, whilst Pervy!Dougs comes naturally to me. ;) Thank you so much for your words! :D_

_**Marvin Fletcher**__ Thank you so much! I actually know exactly where you're coming from, because I'm not one for the really sad stuff, either. Reality is already hard as it is, and I could use a bit of happiness instead of adding more sadness to my life. :( It also worries me that most tv shows now are always so keen on making the viewer suffer, and it seems to me that entertainment is losing the gist of what 'entertaining' (with little to almost no pain) is. And in my defence, the sad bits I always add are more heartfelt than tragedy. You won't ever have to worry about me going for super depressing and highly triggering stuff, I like to let things implicit when I ever do. Scout's honour! ;)_

_**Lovelovelove**__ I really can't understand what makes '__Negative Chemistry'__ that interesting for you people, but it's nice to see that it still can earn some readers of its own (after almost a whole year). Thank you for reading and for your kind words; they make me want to improve and keep my heart burning with passion! :)_

Celestial

Bachelor of Medicine and Bachelor of Surgery, MBBS for short. The degree still rang a bit odd in Tom's ears, but after a few hindrances in his path, he finally got there. His family was oozing happiness, as well as his closest friends, reason why they were all gathered in a family reunion of sorts, having an amazing dinner his mum and nan prepared for him.

For more glad Tom was for the people he loved and cherished being proud of him, something in the back of his mind kept his heart uneasy, a feeling that repeatedly stirred some restlessness in his thoughts, even when he couldn't pinpoint what or why. Not wanting to bother anyone else with his imaginary problems that he didn't have a single clue about, he tried his best to act like nothing really was wrong, though Dougie and Harry sandwiching him in a spontaneous hug indicated otherwise.

"I hope you're thinking about all that doctor stuff, or else I'll have to slap you with a fish or something," Dougie chuckled, burying his face against Tom's right shoulder. Harry mimicked his boyfriend on the left side, also finding funny all that nonsense being spluttered about.

"Why would you even go through the hassle of slapping me with a fish, Dougie?"

Tom cocked his eyebrow, trying to fight a smile that threatened showing on his face. Most of the time, Dougie's mind was a complete mystery to him, but again, he reckoned that even his mate's mum should have difficulty accompanying his train of thought.

"I don't know, but it seemed appropriate enough."

"Not sure if 'appropriate' has the same meaning for you as it does to normal people," Tom smirked. It looked like Harry was having too much fun with their banter, only stopping when Dougie stuck a tongue out at them two and kicked him in the shin.

"I'll let it pass this time," Dougie huffed, feigning being annoyed. "Where's _your_ mate, the Dougie 2.0 guy?"

"You mean Lee? I don't know, I tried getting hold of him, but he's not answering his phone."

"I wonder when you will stop calling him that, Butty," Harry spoke for the first time, breaking their group hug.

"That's because I'm the only 'Lee' you two will ever need," he replied smug, sounding like a jealous, little boy.

The 'Lee guy' they all referred to, was a friend Tom made whilst studying for a test he was sure he was going to do horribly bad. It was just a month after he had lost Danny, and studying was the last thing on his mind, the grieving still too fresh to let him have a good night of sleep or a decent meal, when he didn't feel hungry at all.

Lee was a funny and smart boy. Most of the time he was focused on studying – and more of a bookworm than Tom could ever be –, but also demonstrated to have nice sense of humour, as well as a silly side to his somewhat uptight personality. With his red hair, green eyes, and braces, he made up for quite an unique person, putting his responsibilities always in the first place and pushing Tom to do his best, saying he knew hard-working people with a single glance.

"I still can't trust him, when he's obviously paving his way into your pants. Things would be different if Dan was still around!"

Tom flinched at the mention of Danny's name. One would think that almost three years later the wound wouldn't sting that much, but neither Dougie or Harry knew _exactly_ what had happened to their freckled friend, and it wasn't like Tom could just give them factual account on what he witnessed. Unable to tell his friends the truth, the blond settled for a lame excuse of "falling out with him" and that Danny "went back to see his family and probably won't return".

"Dougie!" Harry hissed at him with a glare. "What have we talked about?"

"Don't worry, guys. I'm over it," he lied, forcing a smile and walking to help Nan Fletcher with a huge cake she was carrying in her hands.

~#~

"Have I ever told you that I really love your nan?" Dougie said in between laughs, doubling over as he guffawed with his head on Harry's lap.

"Mainly because she's a female version of you. Or you are hers, since she was born first," Tom grunted and threw his head back, still cringing about how the party ended with him being surprised by a female and a male stripper cops in tear-away clothing, "_because we're never too sure which way you swing", _as his grandmother put it.

"Gotta admit she's cool, mate. Even if in the most wrong way possible," Harry smiled apologetically, trying to keep himself serious, all the while dying as much as Dougie on the inside.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without you all." He snorted, letting his head plop back on the sofa. His pocket started vibrating as if on cue, and he quickly fished for his phone to see a familiar red-headed smiling on his screen. "Uh, I got to take this one, I'll be back in a minute."

"_Tell that rubbish of boyfriend that you're breaking up with him!"_ Dougie's voice followed Tom outside the room, clearly lacking much of the (little) inhibition he had in him, long diluted in alcohol.

Tom decided to ignore him and answered his phone, a voice booming from the other side before he could even say hello.

"_What's up, Doc?" _Lee's American accent rang in his ears. _"Congratulations to my favourite doctor!"_

"Thanks, _Bugs_," Tom laughed at the lame joke. "Where were you, I called your lazy arse all day!"

"_Sorry, I was caught up in a few things that couldn't wait."_

"I guess it's okay. At least, I still have _one_ friend that hadn't seen me having my last ounce of dignity ripped from my soul."

"_Let me guess, does your grandma have anything to do with it?"_

"Wow, I wonder how in the world you got it right on your first try," Tom replied sarcastically, and both boys laughed like idiots.

"_Listen, I know you're probably pissed, but I wanna make it up to you, somehow,"_ Lee paused. _"Are you free tomorrow? I promise it will be worth it!"_

"Sounds like one of those 'Princess for a Day' things, and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the idea?"

"_You douchebag, I'm trying to redeem myself, here!"_

"Sorry, mate."

"_See you tomorrow, Tom, the dick."_

_~#~_

The next morning, Tom found himself being woken up by someone ringing the doorbell at 6AM, and it didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon. Filled with murderous thoughts, he got up from bed, ready to throw his vow of saving lives away and strangle whoever was insane enough to go around interrupting such a peaceful sleep in a bloody Sunday.

Upon opening the door, a bunch of good smelling roses presented themselves in front of him, a mop of red hair popping from behind it with a "good morning" that sounded too cheery for any living being in the same situation. Tom sighed in frustration, growling something unintelligible that was partially swearing, partly a 'thank you', and stepped aside to let Lee inside.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you," Tom said tiredly, shoving the flowers back into his friend's arms.

"Actually, I do. But it seems like you won't be acting on your killing intent, so I guess you're truly qualified as a doctor." Sometimes, Tom could see where the whole 'Dougie 2.0' came from – Lee would act just like a distorted version of Dougie – and he sure didn't like it; he already had his hands full with _one_ Dougie, _two _would be too much of a punishment for a _single_ soul.

"I'll assume we're done here and go back to bed, okay?"

"Whoa, partner. You're not going anywhere but the bathroom." Lee put the flowers on the coffee table, grabbing an half-asleep Tom by his wrist. "I'll give you 20 minutes to get ready, I'll have breakfast ready by then."

"I swear that one day I'll snap and single handedly skin each and every one of you. I'm not even kidding."

"Yeah, yeah. Come back here when you're so fresh so clean, grumpyface," he laughed.

Defeated, Tom marched to the bathroom, walking into the door before he finally managed to get it open. Lee was in for a terrible terrible punishment, but for the time being, Tom would just try to get himself completely awake.

~#~

"Hop aboard."

"This is a joke, right?" Tom stared in disbelief at a small boat loaded with some fishing equipment and what he could just assume being a picnic basket.

"Thomas, does it look like I'm shitting you?" The green-eyed boy wore an unamused expression to emphasise his point. "Get your white ass inside the motherfucking boat. Now!"

"I think you should work on your people skills," Tom said nonchalantly. "Let's say that you're far from being Public Relations material, mate."

Lee just glared back, though a smile betrayed him, as they both started laughing a few seconds later. For some reason it seemed like Tom was one of the few peoples who could get away with anything he wanted to say to Lee, and that was just how their friendship was, a big blob of banter, more than often borderline offensive.

They paddled their way to the middle of the placid lake, getting ready for a fishing session. Neither of them really had extensive skills to do so, but that wasn't stopping them from trying, and Tom always wanted to go fishing, anyway.

Hours passed and none of them got any bites, reason as to why Tom had spent good 30 minutes just complaining about whether or not they could even find anything in the lake, when he felt something pulling the rod in his hand.

"Come on, Fletcher! Show me what all these years of fishing games taught you!" Lee cheered, watching the blond struggle in a hilarious attempt of reeling whatever found its way to his hook.

"Easy for you to say, I don't really see any buttons in this thing! This is _not_ blooming Reel Fishing!" Another tug, and Tom almost lost balance and fell straight into cold water. Luckily for him, Lee acted quickly and grabbed his waist, helping him pull his catch.

When the boys finally managed to win against what should be the largest fish they'd ever seen, Tom groaned at the vision of some log, whilst Lee guffawed with his head buried in Tom's back, both splayed ungracefully inside their boat.

"Thank God we're doing catch and release, I don't think it would be wise to eat this one," the red-head laughed again, his tears starting to wet Tom's shirt.

"I'll add this one to the already long list of 'reasons why I should strangle you'," Tom snarled.

~#~

Fishing fiasco aside, Lee and Tom paddled towards the lakeside, going to set a picnic. Their disastrous experience made them hungry, and, without a shadow of doubt, Tom could do with some sandwiches and juice.

"Come on, buddy. It wasn't _that _bad," Lee offered a small smile, unwrapping his own sandwich. "At least, you caught _something_."

"The same way I could have caught a cold. Thanks for your input, _Liedan_."

"Aww, don't be so sour, _Thomas_. You know I rather have you calling me just 'Lee' for short," he stated, to which Tom responded with just an eye roll. "I know exactly what will make you feel better!"

The blond frowned, giving Lee a suspicious look, but went back to wolfing down his own food. Whatever was it that he had planned for them, he was almost positive it would be better than fishing. Fishing that Tom wasn't trying ever again in his life, as long as he was in control of his own mental faculties.

"Whatever you say, _Wheeler,_" Tom giggled, quenching his thirst with some apple juice.

"Don't even start, you know I never really liked that show."

~#~

"I'll take back what I said about you being a rubbish mate." Tom hugged Lee to show his appreciation for the Star Wars marathon they were about to start.

"You never said that, Tom."

"Not out loud, no," Tom smirked, trying to shield his face from a cushion being brandished around like a morning star, that repeatedly clubbed him.

"And now we're even, you little shit!" Lee halted the massacre as soon as that familiar tune hit his eardrums and letters crawled across the space on his tv screen. He and Tom settled into more comfortable positions, lying on an inflatable mattress on the floor of his living room and munching on a huge bowl of popcorn that could easily feed three people.

They stayed entertained for some time, but then, tiredness of waking up so early caught up to them, and when Tom next woke up, he had his head on top of Lee's chest. He blushed furiously, standing up with a jolt and shaking the other boy awake. The sky outside revealed it to already be night, so Tom decided it was better to just go home, although Lee had others plans in mind.

"There's a surprise waiting for you on the rooftop, Tommy," his green eyes lit up with excitement. "This is the grand finale, don't even think about saying 'no'."

"If that would make you let me go home to get the sleep I need, I'm not opposing, then."

Not waiting for a change of heart, Lee took Tom's hand in his own, and dragged him out his flat and up long flight of stairs. Luckily for them, their destination was just three storeys away, and soon Lee opened a door that would lead them to a telescope all set and facing the starry sky above.

Tom raised his eyebrow at that, though he didn't got the time to say anything, as he found himself being pushed towards the cylinder-shaped device. "Go on, take a good look. What do you see?"

"They're stars...?" Tom blinked, trying to figure what else he should be seeing. Maybe a cloud or some planet nearby, like Mars or something?

"Yeah, moron. Of course they're stars," Lee chuckled. "Try connecting them with straight lines in your head and tell me what you see."

"Two stick figures holding hands?" Tom asked after a few seconds, still not certain if that's what he was supposed to be seeing.

"Bingo! That would be you and me."

The blond lifted his head and turned to look at the boy walking in his direction with tender eyes, long and slow strides. Before Tom's brain could register it, Lee's lips connected with his in a chaste, soft kiss. Despite the initial shock, he found himself responding to it, but soon broke it, resting their foreheads together.

"Look, Lee... You're amazing and I'm very grateful for having you in my life, but I can't do this."

"Why not? Don't you like me, too?" he asked in a low voice, eyes glued to Tom's. His expression was unreadable, and Tom couldn't tell what he was thinking, even seeing his face from such a short distance.

"I still have somebody else in my heart and it wouldn't be fair to you. Not to you, not to me, nor to his memory," Tom sniffled, feeling the wetness going on in his own eyes. No matter how long he accepted that Danny was gone, he wasn't ready to let anyone in his life. Not yet, and more likely, not ever again.

"You love that Danny guy that much? Would you wish him to come back, if you had the power to?" Tom nodded. To his surprise Lee kissed him again, and said _"thank you"_ before running up to the ledge and jumping off the roof.

Tom panicked on the spot. One of his best mates just threw himself off a roof because he couldn't reciprocate the boy's feelings for still being too hung up on a memory of a _dead demon_. Why was his life destined to be this perpetual mess? Going over the ledge to check on Lee, he was astonished to see nothing on the ground bellow.

"But I saw he jump–"

"And I did, I just had to cast this life out before I can return to my former one," Lee giggled, enveloped in a white glow.

"Are you a ghost?" Tom inquired, taking a few steps forward. The only response he got was a wide smile that no longer held braces, and that looked _too_ familiar.

The light became harsher and engulfed Lee's ethereal figure, which was replaced by a taller boy of stronger build, curly hair and blue eyes. Upon recognition, Tom eye's welled up and he repeatedly shook his head in disbelief, seeing the same smile he had dreamed of seeing again for so long.

"Wha'? Do I have to ask ya for a hug?" The strong accent rang once more in Tom's ears and he ran straight into Danny's arms, kissing him passionately, a strong sense of longing embedded in his soul.

"Is it really you, Dan?" Tom now had a hard time holding his tears back. "I prayed every night that I could see you again!"

"And why do you think I'm here?" Danny ran a thumb across those pales cheeks, swiping the tears away. "You are the very reason I'm back, the reason I was given this second chance."

~#~

_Tommys not answering his phone. I bet dougie 2.0 is trying to get into his pants again._

_When are you going to stop being so hostile to him dougs?_

_When he finally stops trying to play the nice guy card on tom?_

_You just think dan would be a better match for him._

_Maybe... But that doesnt mean Im wrong haz._

_Whatever babe. Have a good night Ill text you again in the morning._

_Not as good as if you were naked in my bed. *drools*  
_

_Easy dougs. XX_

_Easy? Hard is ALWAYS better. ;) X_

~#~

"So... you're human, now?"

"Not quite, but I'm not a flesh eating demon, either." Danny scratched his head. "I guess it's better if I just show you."

He disentangled himself from Tom and took some steps behind, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were hazel coloured, and long, feathered wings sprouted from his back, covered in pale grey plumes.

"No fucking way! You're an angel!"

"Sorta. And it may sound cheesy, but I'm _your_ angel in the very strict sense of the word," Danny tried not to blush. "God gave me her permission, since it wasn't expected that a Incubus would willingly die to protect a human life."

"Her?! You're saying God is a girl?"

"Err... that wasn't really something you should know, so I'll just erase it from your memory in the morning," Danny winked, getting closer to Tom. "Now, if you let me, I still have another surprise for you."

"What is– Wow!" Tom breathed in surprise, being scooted up by Danny and flying over the city. They were pretty high in the sky, and the lights on the ground seemed like a marvellous show to watch. Not to mention that Tom would always feel safe in Danny's arms, a feeling that he wanted imprinted on his soul, mind and flesh.

"Tell me when you're feeling cold, you probably can't stay up here for too long, okay?"

"I still can't believe that I didn't knew Lee was, in fact, you," Tom giggled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Danny's neck. "Putting some thought to it, if you rearrange 'Liedan' you get 'Daniel'. I'm such a twat!"

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about, you twat!" Danny retorted in a humorous tone, making both laugh quite hard.

"Boyfriend, eh? I like how it sounds..." Tom bit his lip for a brief moment. "Does that mean we can... you know..." he tilted his back sideways.

"I said that I'm _sorta_ an angel, not that I am _one_. Though I reckon Dougie was right about my other me lusting after you; it was just so _hard_!"

"Let's keep _it_ that way, and fly back to my place, then."

"Dougie's bad influence is starting to show up, that's all I can say," Danny laughed, feeling Tom suggestively nibbling on his ear.

The story of why he had to disguise himself would have to wait. It was good enough for Danny to have his old life back –in a new way– and be able love the man of his life and protect him from everything, like any good celestial being would.

~Fin~


End file.
